The maid
by netanyar
Summary: What happens when America didn't entre the selection and somehow ends up at the palace. Will Maxon and America find each other? Read and enjoy!


**Hope you like!**

The maid

I'm a maid, America Singer. I was a five but I married down to a six with Aspen. Aspen was drafted and I got hired as a maid, but then he got killed in the palace during a rebel attack. I was devastated, but I had to pull myself before the Prince's selection. The girls have arrived but I wasn't signed to any of them. I cleaned the third floor where the royal family lived. I was friends with Anne, Mary and Lucy. They will be the maids for Aspen's sister Kamber who got selected. I was happy she was in good hands with them.

"America can you go and clean the queen's room." Asked Anne

"Yes." I walked to the cupboard and took what I needed. I took the stairs up to the third floor and knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said. I was hoping she was not there but she was. I turned the nob and walked in. She was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Your majesty." And I curtsied. She had a beautiful piano in her room I always just stared at the piano when I clean her room. I was cleaning and kept on looking at the piano. Oh how I miss playing and performing.

"It's a beautiful instrument isn't it?" Said the queen and I didn't realize I was staring at the piano again.

"Yes it's a beautiful one." I glanced back at the piano.

"Can you play?" She asked.

"Yes your Majesty." I said. She smiled.

"Can you play me something?" She asked. I couldn't touch her piano, it's wrong. She did ask and she is the queen.

"Yes." I said enthusiastically. Her smile brightened.

I sit down on the chair then turn to the queen again.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Anything something you like."

I smiled. I have been wanting to play a song for a long time. My mother used to play it when someone was sad and I have been wanting to play it since Aspen died. I put my fingers on the keys and close my eyes. The melody was beautiful and happy. I gave myself to the music and it made me feel happy to be playing again. I finish the song with a tear in my eye. I turn back to the queen who was clapping her hands.

"That was beautiful where did you learn to play." She asked

"I was a five but I married down because I really loved someone. He got drafted here and I became a maid. He died in the last attack." I dropped my head and another tear fell down.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She stood up and hugged me.

"You must have loved him so much if you would marry down a cast." I nodded and she hugged me tighter.

"He was always playing hero."

"What was his name?" She asked

"Office Ledger. Aspen Ledger." She gasped a little.

"Office Ledger was the one who took a bullet for me." She said and it made me sad and proud. He saved the queen but died in doing it.

"He had always been very selfless." I said.

"He did it without hesitation." More tear came down.

"I'm sorry he took his life for me."

"You're the queen and he did his job." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. She looked at me with sadness, sympathy and pity.

"I'm sorry my dear."

I turned around and started collecting my cleaning supplies. Then I left.

Today the selected girl are arriving. Then I will meet Kamber again. I would really hope she wins because then her family will be better since Aspen died he can't send money home. It been a few hour and all the girl are here and they should be in their rooms. I know in what room Aspen's sister is so I walk to her room. I knock on the door hoping she is still awake.

"Come in." I turn the door knob and walk in.

"America." She runs into my arms and we fall to the ground. Both of us started crying. We both loved Aspen and miss him so much.

"Aspen saved the queen, he played hero." I said

"He always does." She said

"I should go you need to sleep." She nodded and I left. I started crying again when I walked past where he was shot. I started running I need to go outside. I get to the door.

"Miss you can't go out."

"I need fresh air." I said

"Sorry you should go back to our room."

I collapsed into a guards arms

"I need to go out." I pleaded.

"Let her out."

"But she collapsed."

"I said let her out." He said it with full authority then I see it's the prince. They opened the doors and I got to my feet. I started running very and stumbling. I collapsed by a bench and I put my arms and head on the bench. I was still crying. The fresh air felt nice. I hear footsteps but don't look back.

"Are you alright my dear?"


End file.
